Fanboy
'''Fanboy '''is the main protagonist of ''Fanboy & Chum Chum ''. He is an enthusiastic fan of comic books, fantasy, science fiction and action figures. Fanboy has an active imagination, a zeal for fun, frolic, and adventure, and he is best friends with Chum Chum. His unique and simple life perspective tends to cause him trouble, but he usually finds a way to weasel out of any consequences. Voiced by David Hornsby. Early Life Fanboy was born in Milwauke, Wisconsion. His father got a promotion and they had to move to a new town called Galxy Hills. Little Fanboy signed up for preschool, and met Chum Chum there for the first time. Together, they became best friends and met lots of residents, like Yo, Oz, Lenny, and others. Later, Fanboy's Parents had to move back to Milwauke and leave Fanboy in Galaxy Hills, as they've discovered it's his true town. Before leaving, they construct a treehouse on top of an apartment building for Fanboy to live in, the Fanlair. After the move, Chum Chum moved in with Fanboy so he wouldn't live alone. Personality Like Chum Chum, Fanboy enjoys Frosty Freezy Freezes, and is bullied by Boog. He is the leader of his main group of friends: Chum Chum, Kyle, Oz and Yo. He is extremely hyper, and loves candy. Fanboy is unknowingly hated by many people, such as Lenny, and Kyle. He and Chum Chum seem to annoy them often, and even though they respond in a bad way, he still thinks of them as friends. Fanboy claims to be good with animals, and even knows how to care for them. However, he has a tendency to get mad at some times. If he is bullied and tormented enough, he becomes fused and demands it to stop. When he becomes sad enough, his cape and the spikes on his gloves droop, and his body's brightness start to darken. He also has a rage for certain things, like fire and someone not listening to him. Physical Appearences Fanboy wears a green unitard with his logo on the chest, purple cowl, cape and gloves, black high-top sneakers, and his trusty underwear on the outside of his costume. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, Fanboy wears a grey unitard. Fanboy is tall and thin, with apricot skin. He has a cylinder-shaped head, and appears to have a blu sh on his cheeks. His hair is rarely seen, it's under his mask, of course. He also has two small, buck teeth. As a toddler, the buck teeth were larger. Fanboy has his own, set of trademark clothes. He usually wears a short sleaved, lime green unitard (originally grey and long sleaved) with his logo on the chest. There are openings in the feet so the toes can poke through. He wears a dark purple hood mask, with matching gloves with two spikes on each and cape (originally light purple). The mask has slots so his ears can poke through. Fanboy's cape also has three zigzags on the bottom. At the waist on the outside is Fanboy's trademark white underwear with a purple strand. He also has black high-top shoes on his feet. When it's a party, he wears a purple tail coat with green rufflles at the sleaves and a green and purple sleaveless top underneath. He has a purple top hat with a green ribbon, and has a purple bowtie. His swimsuit consists of purple swimming trunks with green linings at the hem, and purple sandles. In the snow, he wears a green snow jacket and pants, purple snoe boots with green linings, a green scarf tied in the back, and a green newsboy cap on the left side. At bedtime, he wears pajamas the same format of his regular wear, but the shirt has purple sleaves with visable stitching and a sleeping version of his logo, purple pajama pants, and green slippers. Trivia *Fanboy in fact, has a glass eye due to having Chum Chum poke one of his eyes out when they were in preschool. *He can drink Frosty Freezy Freeze super fast. *As a pirate, he goes by the names "Captain Fanbeard" as the protagonist, and "Long John Fanboy" as the antagonist. *He is a good singer and can sing very well. *With his mask on, he can open the top of his head to store anything in it. *The only time Fanboy had no speaking lines was in the "Head Suckage" teaser short. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:American Characters Category:Students Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By David Hornsby Category:Humans Category:FanBoys